Steps of Autumn
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Beberapa musim gugur dalam hidup Hinamori Momo bukanlah terlalu biasa. Hal-hal penting yang terjadi padanya—secara aneh—selalu ada diwaktu musim gugur. Sebabnya, ia menyamakan cintanya pada musim gugur dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Hitsugaya Toushiro. /AU/


**.**

**.**

**Steps of Autumn**

_Bleach is belong to __Tite Kubo_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Hitsugaya Toushiro/Hinamori Momo; K+, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, march 8th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa musim gugur dalam hidup Hinamori Momo bukanlah terlalu biasa. Hal-hal penting yang terjadi padanya—secara aneh—selalu ada diwaktu musim gugur.

Sebabnya, ia menyamakan cintanya pada musim gugur dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Hitsugaya Toushiro.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**enam**__, ia belum tahu apa itu cinta, namun ia merasa senang akan kombinasi Toushiro dan musim gugur yang datang padanya._

"Momo, kenapa kau tidak keluar kemarin? Aku menunggumu."

"A-aku sakit, Shiro-_chan_ ..." Momo mengeratkan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Aku tidak boleh keluar oleh ibu. Tubuhku lemas ..."

"Sakit apa?"

"Sakit—sakit apa ya? Nama penyakitnya susah!"

Toushiro mengerutkan kening, tapi kemudian tangannya menarik pergelangan Momo, "Sekarang, ayo main bersamaku! Halaman belakang rumahku sedang indah sekali!"

"Haaa—Shiro-_chan_, jangan kuat-kuat, sakiiiitt! Aw-aw, jangan cepat-cepat—hah, hah—"

"Ma-maaf," Toushiro berhenti lari dan menoleh sebentar pada Momo untuk menyampaikan rasa bersalah yang tampak di wajahnya. "Ayo!" Toushiro tak lagi memegang tangan Momo sekarang, ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan.

Selanjutnya yang terlihat oleh Momo—setelah diajak Toushiro melewati jalan kecil di samping rumah besarnya—adalah hamparan oranye kemerahan yang seperti permadani raksasa, siap menyambut mereka untuk permainan ceria musim gugur.

"Waaaa, bagus sekaliii! Aku suka warna ini!"

Toushiro mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon yang paling besar, "Maple. Pohon Maple. Identitas utama musim gugur."

Momo menganggap itu sebagai hal yang terlalu serius untuk anak kelas 1 SD—yah, harap dimaklumi, Toushiro adalah si kutu buku yang kadang dianggap aneh oleh kawan-kawan mereka.

"Bagusnyaaa~" Momo berjongkok, menjemput beberapa helai maple dan dipandanginya. Daun yang hijau adalah biasa baginya, tapi kali ini, warna yang ini begitu bagus dan punya kecantikan tersendiri. "Ah, Shiro-_chan_, kau pintar menggambar, 'kan? Ayo, gambarkan pemandangan yang cantik ini untukku!"

Toushiro berdecak. Meski cemberut, ternyata tetap ia turuti saja permintaan Momo. Ia berdiri dan berucap, "Tunggu sebentar."

Tak begitu lama, Toushiro kembali lagi dengan sebuah buku gambar dan seperangkat alat tulis. Ia duduk beralaskan tanah, di samping Momo yang tampaknya asyik sekali memainkan daun-daun maple.

Sebuah gambar diwujudkan oleh tangan Toushiro, diserahkannya pada Momo—yang kemudian memeluk erat-erat sobekan kertas tersebut. Momo bisa tersenyum kembali, bisa menatap bahagia kembali setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya terbaring sakit.

Sakit yang membuatnya lemah dan lemas, tak bisa bermain seperti biasa. Dan satu hal miris: ia tak tahu bahwa itu berefek pada masa depannya.

Itu adalah gangguan autoimun: _aplastic anemia_.

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**sembilan**__, ia tahu rasa suka itu bagaimana, tapi musim gugur kali ini tak bersahabat dengannya, dan dengan khayalnya akan Toushiro._

Momo berlari cepat dari sekolahnya—meski jika ibunya tahu hal ini, ia akan dimarahi. Ia tak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Ah, masa bodohlah! Yang penting ia cepat sampai ke rumah ... dan bertemu Toushiro!

Besok adalah hari Sabtu—yang terhitung sebagai akhir musim gugur—dimana Toushiro berjanji akan mengajaknya bermain ke suatu tempat yang pemandangan musim gugurnya bagus sekali. Sayang saja ia hari ini ada kelas tambahan—karena ia butuh bimbingan khusus untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris—sebab jika tidak, Toushiro akan mengajaknya pergi pagi tadi.

Angin musim gugur kali ini cukup kuat juga. Apalagi ia lupa mengenakan syal. Namun Momo tak terlalu peduli dengan itu, baginya desau angin yang dengan nakalnya mengusap kulitnya adalah tak mengapa, sebab ia akan bersenang-senang setelahnya.

"Shiro-_chaaaann_!" Momo memanggil, tampak dimatanya bahwa Toushiro sedang membantu ibunya memasukkan beberapa barang ke mobil.

"Cepat siap-siap!" perintah Toushiro balik. Ya, dia dan keluarganya akan mengajak Momo ke sebuah tempat rekreasi alam yang bagus.

"Tung—hah—hah ..." Momo berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang mulai menyesak. Hei, nona, memangnya siapa suruh kau berlari seakan tak ingat diri? "Hosh—Shiro-_chan—_"

Pandangan Momo berkunang-kunang, dan tubuhnya seperti melayang hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, yang membuat Toushiro berteriak: "Momo!"

**.**

"Dia kelelahan. Pasti lari-lari dari sekolah ke rumah. Ckckck, anak ini—susah sekali dinasehati," sang ibu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Momo. "Sayang, ya, Tou-_kun_," ia memanggil Toushiro dengan panggilan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, "Padahal dia ingin sekali ikut liburan dengan keluargamu. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa ikut hari ini."

Rahang Toushiro terkatup rapat. Ia kelihatan begitu serius dengan mimik itu—sebuah ekspresi rasa hati yang sangat dewasa untuk anak kelas 4 SD.

"Aku tidak akan pergi juga, kalau begitu."

"Wah, masa? Sayang sekali, Tou-_kun_. Momo bisa kok pergi kesana juga kalau ayahnya mengizinkan. Mungkin dia akan menyusulmu."

"Tidak," geleng Toushiro. "Dia harus istirahat, dia tidak boleh pergi. Dan aku akan tetap di sini juga."

"Shiro!" pemanggil lain datang ke kamar Momo. Ibunya Toushiro, kali ini. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Tidak, Bu," tolak Toushiro. "Momo tidak bisa ikut, aku akan liburan akhir minggu di sini saja."

"Bukan—kita bukan pergi liburan sekarang. Pamanmu tadi telepon, nenek sakit, kita harus menjenguknya. Ayo!"

"Nenek?" Toushiro agak kaget. "A-aku ikut!"

Ya, diliburan akhir minggu musim gugur kali ini, mereka terpaksa berpisah.

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata ada tebing yang sangat bagus di dekat rumah nenekku! Daun-daun maple jatuh melayang ke bawahnya, bagus sekali. Pemandangannya sangat keren ketika daun-daun itu terbang!"

"Stop, Shiro-_chan_!" gertak Momo, menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau bercerita tentang piknikmu yang keren sekali, sedangkan aku tidak ikut!"

"Aku tidak piknik," Toushiro menyanggah dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Nenekku sakit, aku mengunjunginya."

"Ya tapi kau sempat senang-senang di sana! Kau melihat-lihat pemandangan musim gugur yang bagus, sedangkan aku harus istirahat karena sakit di sini!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, jangan cerita lagi," Momo mengakhiri dengan suara pelan, dan bentuk bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah. "Musim gugur tahun depan kau harus membayar ini."

Hah, sebenarnya Momo hanya sakit hati, musim gugur kali ini harus rusak dan berakhir tanpa dihabiskan dengan Toushiro.

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**tiga belas**__, Momo benci musim gugurnya, sebab akhirnya ia tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus ia hadapi dalam hidupnya._

"Aku baru tahu ternyata penyakitnya itu ..." Momo berselonjor, mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon maple besar yang menghiasi halaman belakang sekolahnya. "Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, aku tidak boleh banyak bekerja, aku tidak boleh memaksakan diriku untuk hal-hal berat ... jadi ... aku harus apa?"

Toushiro yang baru saja memisahkan sumpitnya untuk segera mulai makan—mengangkat kepala sebentar dan menatap Momo. "_Aplastic anemia_?"

Momo mengangguk. _Bento_ di pangkuannya hanya ia mainkan—_yakisoba_ yang ia beli tadi pagi, sekarang tidak lagi menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku mau jadi pemain tenis, Shiro-_chan_! Aku mau—"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," sanggah Toushiro. "Cukup 'Shiro-_kun_'."

Momo cemberut sebentar.

"Kau 'kan suka memotret. Kau bisa jadi fotografer. Tinggalkan saja impianmu jadi pemain tenis."

"Tapi aku mau menjalani dua-duanya!" Momo membela diri, "Maksudku—tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, kita punya dua mimpi? Aku mau jadi perempuan tangguh yang bisa menjalani dua-duanya sekaligus dengan imbang. Aku ingin jadi perempuan dewasa yang aktif nanti!"

Toushiro diam saja. Dalam hatinya ... ia memang ingin melihat Momo sukses dengan segala harap dan mimpi yang digantungnya tinggi-tinggi diawal masa remaja ini. Tapi sayangnya—semua tak akan semulus jalannya angin dimusim gugur, bukan?

"Aku hanya akan jadi perempuan lemah yang penyakitan ..." Momo menunduk. Salah satu tangannya memainkan daun maple yang sudah sangat layu di tanah. Menatap kosong pada permadani oranye yang mereka tempati.

"Kalau begitu," Toushiro mengambil sebuah udang goreng dengan sumpitnya. "Aku yang akan melindungimu," ia mendekatkan udang itu pada Momo.

Gadis itu belum mengerti, hingga akhirnya Toushiro menempelkan udang itu tepat pada bibirnya, dan seolah ada perintah dari tatap mata pemuda berambut perak itu agar ia segera membuka mulutnya.

Hm, udang yang cukup enak, ternyata.

"Kau janji, Shiro-_kun_?"

"Hn."

_Tapi, Momo tak juga terlalu membencinya, rupanya. Ia cukup menyukai musim gugur kali ini; sebab ada sebuah janji yang ia pegang dan siap ia tagih kelak—ketika ia kehilangan kekuatan._

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**enam belas**__, sekali lagi Momo harus bilang bahwa ia tak suka musim gugur tahun ini._

"Aduh, yang ini bagaimana cara mengatur fokusnya, sih? Shiro-_kun_, kameramu terlalu mahal, sih!" Momo menggerutu sambil mengutak-atik kamera SLR milik Toushiro yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Dari tadi, ia ingin mengambil gambar serpihan daun maple layu namun kamera ini terlalu asing untuknya.

"Itu karena kau yang tidak bisa menggunakannya."

"Haaaa, ajari aku! Bagaimana aku bisa jadi fotografer kalau aku tidak bisa pakai ini!" Momo mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan ia masih belum menemukan cara pemecahan untuk kesulitannya. "Ah, di universitas besar di Jepang sini ada tidak ya jurusan fotografi? Aku mau masuk jurusan itu saja!"

"Setahuku adanya jurusan jurnalistik dan fotografi. Hanya itu."

"Jurnalistik? Haaa, berarti jadi wartawan? Pekerjaan begitu mana boleh untukku," Momo menunduk. Sesaat kemudian, ia berusaha mencerahkan wajahnya, "Ya sudahlah. Pikirkan nanti saja. Shiro-_kun_, mau masuk jurusan mana nanti? Kau belum cerita padaku~~"

Cuma ada angin yang lewat mengisi dialog yang ditahan lanjutannya tersebut. Momo berhenti bermain dengan kameranya, fokus pandangannya hanya untuk Toushiro. Sementara sang remaja laki-laki itu—hanya menatap langit kelabu musim gugur yang jatuh enggan menetap tak mau.

"Aku mau jadi dokter. Aku akan pergi belajar ke Amerika."

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**sembilan belas**__, Momo tak pernah sebenci ini. Apa memang musim gugur tak akan lagi indah untuknya?_

Sorot matanya memang lurus terlempar ke arah luar, kepada musim gugur yang sedang mewujudkan gejala-gejalanya; daun maple yang pasrah diceraikan oleh rantingnya, angin yang memburu—berlarian mengisi ruang antara atmosfer dan bumi ... tapi pikirannya jauh dari sana.

Pertama kali musim gugur tanpa Toushiro bersamanya barang satu hari saja. Haruskah ia coret musim ini dari musim paling favoritnya?

Sebentar. Dia menyukai musim gugur karena banyak kenangan indah bersama Toushiro atau dia jadi menyukai Toushiro karena dia selalu terlihat indah dimusim gugur?

Suatu korelasi rumit yang tidak bisa dijabarkan oleh Momo. Sudahlah—ia tak perlu arti dari itu semua. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan satu hal: ia rindu Toushiro-nya.

'-Nya'? Mungkin ini hanya bertepuk sebelah sisi, tapi biarkanlah. Itu adalah impian dan keinginannya.

Andai saja ia bukan perempuan dengan fisik lemah, mungkin ia bisa ikut belajar di sana dan memilih jurusan yang ia mau. Sayangnya ... ia yang tak terlalu sehat seringkali menjadi objek kekhawatiran besar ayah dan ibunya hingga ia tak boleh jauh-jauh dari mereka.

"Haaaah ..." semua hanya bisa disesali.

Momo akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Mengetik satu bait kalimat yang merupakan refleksi tanpa kebohongan dari hatinya.

_Shiro-_kun_, aku merindukanmu._

Tapi sayangnya, surat elektronik itu tidak kunjung mendapat balasan hingga malam menjelang ia tidur—dan bahkan paginya.

Baru ada balasan dua hari kemudian.

_Maaf Momo, aku sibuk, aku baru selesai praktikum dan aku baru membaca pesanmu._

Tidak dengan balasan yang diharapkan Momo.

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**dua puluh**__, Momo bisa sedikit berbahagia dimusim gugurnya meski Toushiro tak pernah pulang lagi sejak kepergiannya._

"Momo, ini surat untukmu!"

Momo meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, rasa bingung terpeta pada wajahnya. "Zaman begini, masih ada yang mengirimiku surat? Siapa memangnya?"—ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggeleng. Ditinggalkannya dahulu tugas ilmu hukumnya (ya, ia sekarang mahasiswa ilmu hukum. Sebuah jalan tak terduga yang 'terpaksa' diambilnya), dan kemudian menghampiri ibunya.

"Dari siapa, Bu? Ternyata sekarang surat-menyurat masih _trend_, ya?"

"Bacalah sendiri."

Dibawanya surat itu ke kamarnya. Ketika ia sudah kembali ke meja belajarnya, disobeknya perlahan tanpa ia lihat nama pengirimnya.

"Shiro-_kun_?!"

_Hai, Momo. Kenapa aku mengirimimu pakai surat sementara aku bisa meneleponmu sekarang juga? Aku hanya ingin semuanya bisa kutuliskan dengan sempurna. Entah kenapa aku merasa lebih senang kalau menceritakannya langsung dengan tulisan tanganku._

_Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku berhasil lulus semua mata kuliah yang kuambil di semester pertama. Kau tak perlu menebak berapa indeks prestasiku—kau tahu aku jenius. Ha, aku sombong? Tidak usah berpikir begitu. Aku hanya memanasimu. Memanasi agar kau mau berusaha keras juga, fisik yang lemah bukan jadi alasanmu untuk menghindar dari prestasi. Kau pasti bisa jadi orang hebat kelak, Momo._

_Kukirimkan juga foto-foto di sini. Kau menyukainya? Aku yakin kau belum melupakan antusiasmu terhadap fotografi. Percayalah, suatu saat kau pasti akan bisa menikmati pemandangan yang ini langsung. Kau harus berusaha terus, tahu._

_Cari satu fotoku di sebuah lapangan, dan aku yakin kau akan menyukainya._

_Di sini menyenangkan, kau harus mencoba datang sesekali. Rumah yang kutinggali ada di daerah yang cukup sepi, itu sangat baik agar aku bisa belajar dengan tenang._

_Hm, kukira sampai di sini saja -kapan, mungkin akan kukirimi lagi kau hal serupa, karena lebih menyenangkan untuk bercerita padamu lewat surat. Sampai jumpa, aku akan segera kembali._

_Regards,_

_Toushiro H._

Momo melipatnya kembali dengan senyuman tipis terulas di bibir. Kemudian tangannya menjamah lagi amplop yang tadi, dan ia temukan banyak lembaran foto di dalamnya—momen yang diambil dari beberapa tempat berbeda.

Aha, ini foto yang Toushiro maksud tadi, pasti. Potret pemuda tersebut yang berlatarkan langit senja menjelang malam. Dirinya hanya terlihat sebagai siluet, namun begitu berseni karena pemandangan di belakangnya begitu sempurna—matahari tenggelam.

Momo mengangkat alisnya, seraya bertanya dalam hati. 'Akan menyukainya'? Ya, mungkin ini adalah foto yang indah, tapi rasanya tak ada sisi istimewa yang benar-benar membuatnya terkesima.

Apa maksud Toushiro?

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**dua puluh satu**__, Momo rasa—sekali lagi—yang kali ini tak terlalu berkesan. Mungkin keindahan musim gugur tak lagi mau memihakkan kesan cantiknya untuk kisah-kisah dirinya._

Momo tak terlalu suka yang kali ini. Tanpa Toushiro lagi.

Tak ada lagi pulang bersama, tak ada lagi candaan satu arah yang selalu dilemparkan Momo tiap kali mereka bersepeda bersama menyusur jalan sore sehabis dari sekolah.

Semua sudah berlalu, silih berganti dengan kisah baru yang sayangnya tak se-mengesankan kisah-kisah masa lalu.

Momo mendorong pintu rumahnya—tempat ini sedang kosong. Ayah-ibunya pasti belum pulang kerja. Segera saja ia menuju ke atas, ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah selesai membereskan diri dan barang-barang bawaannya, Momo menghidupkan laptop. Rehat sejenak dengan mengunjungi dunia maya mungkin bisa menjadi hiburan pelepas lelah.

Separuh karena iseng dan separuh karena penasaran—Momo membuka akun jejaring sosial milik Toushiro. Setahunya, pemuda itu memang jarang meng-_update_ apapun di akun untuk berinteraksi itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan belajar.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Kali ini ada yang baru di sana. Dia mengunggah foto-fotonya di sana, rupanya.

Hm, satu foto di sebuah lapangan. Dia tampak memakai seragam bolanya. Momo bisa mengenali bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan latar foto yang ia kirimkan pada Momo tahun lalu.

Hei, hei, tunggu. Dia berfoto di samping seorang wanita! Terlihat bahwa wanita itu juga orang Jepang.

Momo tersenyum pahit. _Kau dapat yang baru, huh, Shiro-_kun_?_

Yah, memangnya siapa dia untuk melarang? Dia bukan orang penting untuk Toushiro, ia rasa.

Momo pun mengambil lembaran foto Toushiro yang ia taruh di salah satu bagian mejanya. Foto di lapangan itu ia pandangi.

"Haaaa, Tou-_kun_, dasar kau ini," ia menggeleng. Kemudian membolak-balik fotonya dan—

Mata Momo melebar.

"_Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."_

Momo lantas tertawa. Tawa getir. Menyadari kebodohannya yang baru menemukan hal ini.

_Shiro-_kun_, kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?_

Ah, apa ia membenci musim gugur kali ini?

Ya, mungkin. Ia benci musim gugur kali ini karena berjalan terlalu lambat. Ia ingin masa depan segera terbuka untuknya agar bisa lekas-lekas kembali bertemu Toushiro.

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia **dua puluh dua**, Momo menemukan musim gugur yang berbeda._

"Ugh—"

"Momo!" sang ibu terlihat panik mendapati putrinya yang ketika turun dari tangga, langsung melemah dan bersandar di dinding. "Kamu tadi malam tidur terlalu larut, ya?"

"La-laporan itu harus segera selesai, Bu ..." Momo menjawab dengan lemah, penglihatannya mengabur. "Aku—"

Kesadarannya lenyap.

**.**

**.**

"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun!" sang ibu terlihat amat lega. Ia menarik kursi untuk lebih mendekati tempat tidur Momo. "Masih merasa lemas?"

Momo menyadari tempat ia berada sekarang. Serba putih, bau kimia yang membuatnya muak; apalagi kalau bukan rumah sakit?

"Tadi waktu ayahmu ke rumah sebentar, ada paket datang. Dari Amerika."

"Eh, mana? Mana?" Momo melupakan rasa lunglai tubuhnya, ia kelabakan melihat kesana-kemari, mencari apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, ah. Kau ini, sudah dewasa begitu," ibunya membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini. Tak terlalu besar, sih. Entah apa isinya."

Dibukanya dengan tak sabar kertas pembungkus berwarna silver itu. Kotaknya ia buka dengan terburu-buru—dan ia temukan satu benda cantik di dalamnya.

Sebuah kalung.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengangkat kalungnya tinggi-tinggi, dan segera beralih pada ibunya, "Bu, ponselku mana?"

"Nih," sang ibu tersenyum geli, mengambilkan benda yang ditaruh di atas meja. Momo segera mencari kontak orang yang ingin telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Shiro-_kun_!" Momo langsung memekik senang ketika mendengar suara bahwa teleponnya bersambut. Hm, tak biasanya Toushiro mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat. "Aku sudah menerima paket darimu! Terima kasih kalungnya!"

"_Hm, ya. Pakailah itu."_

"Tentu, tentu! Aku senang sekali!"

"Sssst, Momo, ini rumah sakit, jangan teriak-teriak!"

"_Apa? Itu suara ibumu? Kau di rumah sakit?"_

"Ahehehe, iya. Biasa, kambuh lagi. Aku terlalu sering tidur kemalaman akhir-akhirnya. Jadinya kelelahan. Hehe."

"_Tidak kutelepon dua minggu ternyata kau sudah lupa dengan dirimu sendiri. Awas kau."_

"Ya habisnya mau bagaimana~? Semuanya harus selesai tepat waktu!"

"_Kau tidak pintar membagi waktu."_

"Yaaa—Shiro-_kun_ selalu saja memojokkanku, ya. Oke, oke, aku kalah darimu. Terserah kaulah."

Yang di seberang sana hening.

"Shiro-_kun_?"

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Momo. Aku akan pulang dan kau tak perlu sakit lagi."_

* * *

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**dua puluh tiga**__ Hinamori Momo, akhirnya musim gugur itu tak lagi semengerikan yang sebelumnya._

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia percaya.

Bahkan jika ada sebuah pohon sakura yang berbunga di musim gugur kali ini—ia lebih tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat kali ini daripada pernyataan tersebut.

Hitsugaya Toushiro kembali. Turun dari taksi bandara yang singgah di depan pekarangan rumahnya dan beberapa koper turut menyertainya. Ayah-ibunya mengajaknya masuk, namun ia menolak dengan halus dan mendekati Momo yang terpaku di tepi halaman rumahnya.

Toushiro sekarang jauh lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Rautnya lebih berwibawa—namun tatapannya tetap sama. Sebuah sorot yang menyejukkan sekaligus tegas terpancar bersamaan dari cermin kembar _teal_ itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengucapkan apapun untukku, setelah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu?"

Momo memilih untuk tetap bungkam pada mulutnya, tapi tubuhnyalah yang bicara. Disambarnya Toushiro dengan sebuah pelukan erat, mata terpejam dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata menyusup turun.

Sebuah kedatangan di musim gugur ini lebih berharga daripada pemandangan oranye maple yang berjatuhan.

**.**

**.**

Dan malamnya, Toushiro mengetuk pintu rumah Momo. Mereka mengobrol di teras rumah gadis tersebut, membiarkan diri mereka berinteraksi dengan cuaca malam musim gugur yang mulai menusuk.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Suatu kesimpulan dari berbagai cerita yang mengejutkan Momo. "Eh?"

"Aku dapat tawaran untuk bekerja di rumah sakit New York musim semi ini."

"W-wah—ikut denganmu? A-aku tidak yakin ibu atau ayah akan mengizinkan ..."

"Mereka pasti mengizinkan," Toushiro berucap yakin. "Dan harus mengizinkan."

"Apa maksudmu, Shiro-_kun_?"

"Kau tahu satu hal?" Toushiro membenarkan letak syalnya, dan bersandar santai di kursi sambil menatap langit yang gelap pekat, "Kenapa aku mengambil pendidikan dokter di universitas terkemuka di dunia?"

"Karena ... kau mau mengasah otakmu?" tebak Momo sekenanya. Otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih karena sedang ada yang bergejolak dalam hatinya; sebuah perasaan yang asing—yang meningkatkan kadar adrenalinnya.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu," Toushiro menatapnya. "Aku ingin menjadi dokter hebat agar tak perlu melihatmu sakit lagi. Aku ingin melindungimu."

Ada bagian dari hati Momo yang ingin menangis, ada yang memerintahkannya untuk tersenyum, dan ada pula yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak percaya. Semuanya tercampur aduk dan mengacaukan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hiduplah bersamaku di sana, Momo."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Usia __**dua puluh empat**__, ada musim gugur yang baru untuk Momo. Sebuah suasana asing—namun tidak mengerikan. Musim gugurnya kali ini anomali—begitu hangat._

"Aku berangkat."

"Ya. Hati-hati. Jangan lupakan makan siangmu."

Momo memandang kepergian Toushiro dari jendela ruang terdepan, dan setelah lelaki itu tak terlihat lagi, ia memandangi sebuah pohon tunggal yang mengisi pekarangan: pohon maple yang sedang berusaha melepaskan daun-daunnya.

Ia tersenyum, dan mengangkat tangan ke depan pandangannya. Kilat berlian mungil terpantul ke matanya.

Lalu angin musim gugur melewati dirinya dan menggoyangkan anak rambutnya. Senyumnya terlengkung makin nyata.

Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini untuk sebuah musim gugur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Hai, FBI, apa kabar? :D semoga terhibur dengan fiksiku yang kali ini, hihi. Terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
